Mummy
"They will carry the curse of my tomb to the world." - Iratus -10 Luck. }} Mummy is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Overview Unlocking Condition Get a minion to level 5. Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +3|ability_name = Cursing Touch|ability_icon = Mummy_Cursing_Touch.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +2|second_upgrade_name = Dire Curse|second_ability_icon = Mummy_Dire_Curse.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Curses the target for 2 turns, dealing an additional 90% damage each turn.|ability_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Curses the target for 2 turns, dealing an additional 60% damage each turn.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Curses the target for 4 turns, dealing an additional 60% damage each turn.}} +3|ability_name = Clinging Wraps|ability_icon = Mummy_Clinging_Wraps.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1|second_upgrade_name = Savage Wraps|second_ability_icon = Mummy_Savage_Wraps.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_enemy_movement = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_movement = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 120% damage. - The target loses -10 Luck until the battle ends.|ability_description = . Deals 120% damage. - The target loses -10 Luck for 2 turns.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 120% damage. - The target loses -20 Luck for 2 turns.}} +3|ability_name = Impending Horror|ability_icon = Mummy_Impending_Horror.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1|second_upgrade_name = Impending Misery|second_ability_icon = Mummy_Impending_Misery.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage to the chosen target and the enemy standing behind it. - Ignores Ward.|ability_description = . Deals 75% damage to the chosen target and the enemy standing behind it.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage to the chosen target and the enemy standing behind it.}} +15|ability_name = Absorb Curses|ability_icon = Mummy_Absorb_Curses.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Absorb Wrath|second_ability_icon = Mummy_Absorb_Wrath.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Removes all debuffs from allies. - The mummy gains +8 Vigor for each debuff removed.|ability_description = . Removes all debuffs from allies. - The mummy gains +5 Vigor for each debuff removed.|second_upgrade_description = . Removes all debuffs from allies. - Iratus gains +8 Wrath for each debuff removed.}} +3|ability_name = Hex Beam|ability_icon = Mummy_Hex_Beam.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +5|second_upgrade_name = Vengeance Beam|second_ability_icon = Mummy_Vengeance_Beam.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 60% damage. - Deal additional 9-11 damage if the Mummy has a debuff.|ability_description = . Deals 40% damage. - Deal additional 9-11 damage if the Mummy has a debuff.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 40% damage. - Deal additional 15-19 damage if the Mummy has a debuff.}} +10|ability_name = Amplify Curses|ability_icon = Mummy_Amplify_Curses.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|second_upgrade_name = Eternity of Misfortune|second_ability_icon = Mummy_Eternity_of_Misfortune.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Additionally deals 2 stress damage for each point of negative Luck that the target has. Cost: 45 |ability_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Additionally deals 1 stress damage for each point of negative Luck that the target has. Cost: 45 |second_upgrade_description = . Deals 200% damage. - Additionally deals 1 stress damage for each point of negative Luck that the target has. - Extends all debuffs afflicting enemies by 2 turns. Cost: 45 }} Strategy 'Role: damage dealer - Heavy stress dealer - Self-healer - '' support - remover - Wrath support'' ''Best Positions:'' Mummy can deal both Vigor damage and stress but is more focused on stress. He is quite tanky with second highest Vigor compared to other minions, given that he benefits from enemies attacking him. Mummy's play style mainly revolves around and Luck . Due to his low base Attack and Dread , he is dependent on Luck penalties for his abilities to be useful. If utilized correctly, he can some very extreme stress damage on a target, much like how Zombie can deal damage to a target's Vigor . Mummy's main strength is his feature that cuts down enemies' Luck whenever they deal damage to him. Enemies that can damage multiple targets such as Mad Mage, Taskmaster, Trader or bosses are much more likely to hit Mummy and receive more and more that ignore Ward . Along with his feature , ''Clinging Wraps'' reduces Luck even further, potentially until it becomes negative. ''Agile Grasp'' upgarde for ''Clinging Wraps'' is recommended as the Luck will stick to the targets for an entire battle and easily stack up. Blood Curse spell is very helpful as well, giving another 25% penalty in Luck . Mummy's Luck increases when he assaults targets with these negative values, which considerably boosts the mediocre damage and stress amount dealt by his abilities. Other minions benefit from this as well, especially ones that become deadly with high Luck such as Vampire , Head Hunter or Bride of Iratus . Keep in mind that some enemies such as Trader or Bard can remove any stacks of on their allies. Try to eliminate these them before Mummy can be used effectively. Pylons summoned by Inventor are immune to . Once targets' negative Luck is low enough, ''Amplify Curses'' can then deal massive stress to a target, taking out a large portion of its Sanity . Suppose the target's Luck reaches the bottom (-100% Luck ), the ability will deal 100-200 extra stress depending on upgrades, not to mention the huge Dread scaling of the hit. This is very effective against bosses who typically have high Sanity . Moreover, every bosses can target multiple minions or even entire squad at a time so they are susceptible to Mummy's . Mummy is not very effective against Inventor as his Defensive Pylons can remove . ''Eternity of Torment'' deals heavier stress. ''Eternity of Misfortune'' makes the potent 20% Luck from ''Savage Wraps'' last longer. ''Cursing Touch'' and ''Impending Doom'' target the front and deal an average amount of stress. ''Cursing Touch'' inflicts a that deal additional stress per turn, which has a good chance to kill enemies at zero Sanity . In case Mummy is pushed to the very back, ''Impending Doom'' moves him out of the last position to use more abilities and has upgrades to gain additional effects: either ignoring Ward or pushing back targets. Lost Soul's ''Dubious Boon'' gives Mummy a to increase stress dealt to all enemies by ''Hex Beam''. ''Absorb Curses'' removes annoying and dangerous Marks that amplify enemies' damage or ignore defenses. If the enemy side abuses , this ability becomes a source of self-healing or Wrath . Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "I bring misfortune upon your lands!" * Starting turn: "My curse will last eternal!" * Killing an enemy: "Another victory for the eternal kingdom! A sacrifice to my master!" * Getting hit by critical attack: "Must be a lucky charm! You hope to kill what is already dead?!" * Delivering a critical attack: "Your luck ran out! A painful fate!" * Buffed by Iratus: "The eternal king decrees it!" * Ally gets killed: "A brick in the monument!" * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "That one was about to receive my most exquisite curses." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "My death won't change fate!" * Using Cursing Touch: "A thousand blights upon thee!" * Using Clinging Wraps: "Come closer, fleshy insect!" * Using Impending Horror: "Have a taste of damnation!" * Using Absorb Curses: "Let pain nourish me!" * Using Hex Beam: "Only ashes remain." * Using Eternity of Misfortune: "Death that lasts eternal." Gallery Mummy.png|Base skin References